turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Avtokrators of Videssos
Quite a few of these chaps, as I recall, referred to themselves and one another, and were referred to by others, as "Joe Blow Avtokrator." In keeping with the moves we've been making of some of the other monarchs, should we do that here? Turtle Fan 20:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Not familiar enough with the material, so I'll go with the consensus. TR 00:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Could be tough to build consensus if you recuse yourself--Jelay, Mr Nelg, and ML4E haven't been around all that much lately, though the last did pop in yesterday or the day before. Turtle Fan 04:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't been spending as much time here lately but should be checking in more frequently after Labour Day. For the question: I haven't read any of the Videssos books so I can't be of help in any case. ML4E 21:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think Nelg has read the Videssos books, and anyway his participation has always been erratic. Anyway, I'm not sure I understand the gist of this talk page. Jelay14 21:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Puyi recently became Puyi, Xuantong Emperor; Wilhelm II is Wilhelm II, German Emperor; Thomas Hoo became Sir Thomas Hoo IV, Lord of Hoo and Hastings. The trend is to incorporate these titles along with the names into the characters' article titles. Thus I was thinking "Krispos Avtokrator" would be in keeping with this. Turtle Fan 06:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whose trend was this? As far as I know "Wilhelm I/II of Germany" became "Wilhelm I/II, German Emperor" because to a lot of people the difference between sovereignty over the country and sovereign of the people really did matter. Jelay14 20:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well Wilhelm I became German Emperor because other German rulers who had signed off on the unification of Germany, like Ludwig II of Bavaria, were concerned that "Emperor of Germany" would undermine such authority as they were holding onto under the new system, and because it was feared that "Emperor of the Germans" would cause too much tension with Austria. But originally on this wiki they were merely "Wilhelm I" and "Wilhelm II." We've been standardizing the article titles of characters who held monarchical and/or noble titles, and this seemed in keeping with that. Turtle Fan 00:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::In my opinion figures with unique names such as Puyi (himself a special case) or Krispos don't need to have their titles or realm attached. Standardization is usually necessary just for those European monarchs and nobles post-Dark Ages who use the same names, ala "Mary I of Scotland," "Mary I of England," "John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough," etc. Variations were made for those who were popular monarchs, like "Louis-Philippe, King of the French"; and for those sovereigns in countries crammed full of notables with boots up their jacksies, like "Wilhelm I, German Emperor" and so forth. Jelay14 02:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::(shrug) All right, sounds fine to me. ::::::::Why do you say Puyi was a special case? Because of his imperial title? That's true of just about all Chinese emperors. Turtle Fan 03:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Because he had two separate reigns. Jelay14 04:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Three, two Chinese and one Manchurian. Or do you mean because he reigned over multiple nations? He's not the only one on here to do that. Mary Queen of Scots was also Mary Queen of France, and she briefly claimed the English throne as well, though my read on that was always that she only did so because her father-in-law made her. And George III had extra reigns. James VI and I. Wilhelm I was King of Prussia before he was German Emperor. William I was Duke of Normandy before he was King of England. Turtle Fan 17:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC)